


[podfic] You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)

by AudioSilks (WhenasInSilks)



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blowjobs, Cocaine, Community: cap_ironman, Demon in a Bottle, Disco, Face-Fucking, Identity Porn, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nomad Steve Rogers, Not A Fix-It, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn with Feelings, Retro, Stony Bingo, the 70s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/pseuds/AudioSilks
Summary: podfic of "You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)" by kiyaar“Why don’t you take that off,” Tony whispers back, and he tugs at the guy’s mask. He tries an arm around his waist, firm, solid, hot. Tony is hard and it’s obvious. He thinks he’d be more of a gentleman about it under normal circumstances, but in this place, it’s like a handshake.He shudders and his back muscles move beneath Tony’s hand. Tony’s pants grow tighter. He smells like Barbasol. A well-respected man.Tony wants to disrespect him.(an AU where Steve never gave up the Nomad mantle, Tony has a coke habit, and they meet on the dance floor at Studio 54.)





	[podfic] You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983010) by [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/pseuds/Kiyaar). 



> A fill for the square "Costume Kink" on the 2018 Stony bingo.

 

1:10:31

 

[download or Stream (Dropbox)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4tocmtr9bc9den5/You%20Make%20Me%20Feel%20Mighty%20Real.mp3?dl=0)

 

[stream (Soundcloud)](https://soundcloud.com/audiosilks/you-make-me-feel-mighty-real)

 

reader: WhenasInSilks

 

title & credit track: "You Make Me Feel," by Sylvester

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! If you enjoyed, please let the author know, here or on the original page, linked above.


End file.
